PÝĀĄŔ ĶÎ ĘKĶ KÅHÄŇÎ
by HoodedIronLady
Summary: A DaReya short story... An A/U.. She has been forced to marry him but he has given her his heart.. What will happen if she wants to leave him? Will she believe in his love? or will their heart grow apart? Read n Review to know..!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hello Everyone..! i know.. i know.. i should b updating the other stories not posting a new one.. but kea krun? yeh idea bht dnon se mere dmaagh mein ghoom rha tha aur mein ne socha k likh hi daalun.. ;) this is just a short two chap story on our fav couple DaReya.. ;) hopefully next chap will be updated on Monday.. ;) Hope u all like it.. ;) n please ignore the mistakes.. :)

aur haan... ho sktaa hai k u find the characters OOC.. just a warning.. n this is an A/U.. ;)

Now on with the story... n Please Review whether negative or positive... ;)

 **PÝĀĄŔ ĶÎ ĘKĶ KÅHÄŇÎ**

 **Chapter 1**

'Mein late ho jaungi... aey Bhagwaan... please aaj yeh nokri mil jaey mjhe.. Chhoti ki fees aur babuji ki dawayi k liye paise kahan se aaen gein wrnaa... maa kbb tkk kaprey see krr guzara krein gein.. unn ki kamr mein bhi dard rehne lgaa hai..'

she was thinking all this while walking with fast footsteps to reach the destination.. it was horribly hot today n she couldnt bear it any more but she knew she had to bear it.. if not for herself but for the ones at home... she was wearing a simple blue shalwar kameez that has lost his colour after being washed n worn for so long.. her dupatta was on her as a shield from the demons n negativity of the world.. at a single glance she would seem a common girl but if u look at her more closely u would realise that her big, dark brown n expressive eyes were always covered with some sort of untold n unshared pain.. and the innocence which spoke that she was a very trusting person... her eyes were the most prominent feature of her face excellently complementing her skin tone n other features..

At last, she reached the office building she was supposed to give interview in n went inside n the first thing she did was checking the time on the expensive wall clock hung there..

'8:45 shukr hai mein time se pohanch gayi..' she took a deep sigh of relief n her tensed muscles relaxed a little.. she went to the reception desk n introduced herself...

'Excuse me miss.. mein Shreya Sharma hun.. Mr. Chaturvedi ne mjhe 9 bjey ka interview k liye time dea tha..'

The woman shifted his gaze from the computer in front of her n looked at Shreya.. now that Shreya could see her clearly see saw a very beautiful girl of about her same age, 22, dressed in a sari that was too revealing for Shreya's liking and she unconsciously settled her duppatta more carefully around her.. she had a lot of makeup put on n Shreya felt like a really common person just in her mere presence..

'Mr. Chaturvedi hain.. lekn mein tmhein khabardaar krungi k tum isi waqt yahan se chali jao iss se pehle k woh tmhein dkh lein..'

'Dekhein miss mjhe iss nokri ki bht zroort hai aur mjhe aa hr haal mein Mr. Chaturvedi se mlna hai..' Shreya said in a stubborn tone..

The girl sighed n motioned with her hand towards the sofas on present for Shreya to sit down while she talked on her intercom..

Shreya took that opportunity to study the office.. it was a two story building n decorated with expensive wall paintings.. what surprised her was that no one else was present there except for Mona n herself.. a the far end of the room was a staircase..

'Miss Shreya..' the girl called her after five minutes..

Shreya cut short her examining n went towards the reception desk..

'Yes miss.?'

'please just call me Mona..' the girl insisted than said.. 'Sir aap ko bula rhe hain.. yahan ooper ja k left pe third room..' Mona said pointing towards the stairs at the corner..

Shreya thanked her n went towards the stairs..

'ptaa nhn kyun but Shreya mjhe tmhaare liye bure lgg rha hai.. tum nhn janti k tum kss daldal mein qadm rkhne wali ho.. kaash mein ksi trhan tmhein rok paati..'

 **O-O-O-O**

Shreya was slowly climbing the stairs with care.. she had a really bad feeling about what is going to happen.. she thought to just turn around n go away whikle she still had ther time..

'kea yaar Shreya.. tu bhi kea ajeeb ajeeb soche jaa rhi hai.. axhaa soch tou axhaa hi hoga.. lekn yeh Mona kea keh rhi thi k yahan se kyun chali jaun aur kon dekh le.. uff Shreya.. faltu baatein sochna bnd krr aur apne interview k baare mein soch..'

Still debating whether or not to go she suddenly thought about why she was doing this in the first place.. 'nhn mjhe yeh job hrr haal mein chahiye.. chhoti ki fees aur baba ki dawa bht zruri hai.. nhn tou.. nhn nhn mjhe kuch bura nhn sochnaa chahiye..'

she was so lost in her thoughts that she didnt saw the person coming n they both crashed.. the man held her tightly by the waist... The man was lost in her beauty n innocence... Shreya was feeling really uncomfortable due to his stare n feeling uneasy.. she tried to pull his hand away from her waist but to no avail.. she was almost on tears.. no one has ever touched her in so intimate way before n she was feeling a lot uncomfortable... she could smell the reek of booze which made her more insecure...

He was brought out of his dazed state by the now flowing tears... he gently left her n she quickly created some distance between them n wiped away the tears from her face..

He was a middle aged man of about 35 n was wearing a black suit with a white shirt underneath with the two buttons at top open... he smiled at her which made her gross..

He introduced himself to her.. 'Mein Chaturvedi hun... iss company ka maalik... itni haseen larki yahan kea krr rhi hai..? Tum Shreya ho kea?' He gave her a questioning look..

"Jee sss.. sir.. mein hi Sh.. Shreya hun..' she said with difficulty as she didnt wanted to b in his presence for long.. she didnt like the look he gave her after her answer.. it made her feel like he was stripping her with his eyes... she wrapped herself tightly on her dupatta... a futile attempt to hide from the nasty looks he was giving her..

He gave an animalistic grin n motioned for her to follow him...

'Aiye Shreya... hum room mein chal k baat krte hain..'

Shreya took a few steps back... 'nnn... nhn sir... ww.. woh actually mjhe jaana hai... mmm... mein phrr aa jaungi...'

She made an attempt to turn around n run away but he had guessed it.. he dashed in front of her n held her from both her hands tightly n smiled deviously...

'Ekk baar Chaturvedi k paas aane k baad koi kahein nhn jaa sktaa...'

She was stunned by what he said... she remembered Mona's words n her sixth sense and cursed herself for not believing them.. she quickly got hold of her thoughts as she felt herself being dragged to a room.. a knew she had little time to react or something really bad will happen to her.. so she just pushed Chaturvedi with all her might n he lost his grip for a second.. although the grip was strong but due to drinking he was a bit sloppy which gave her the advantage.. n she ran away.. down the stairs.. out of the building.. forgetting about everything.. she didnt even heard Mona calling her from behind..

she ran with all her power fearing that he will come and grasp her from anywhere around her.. before she knew it, she was running on a road without dupatta and barefoot.. suddenly she saw a car coming in full speed in front of her.. she slowed down a little too late as the car hit her n she fell down exhaustion taking over her body from all the running.. before she drifted into darkness she heard a door slam shut n she couldnt keep her consciousness for much longer..

 **O-O-O-O**

he was whistling n while driving on the road.. rashly as always.. no matter how much anyone told him or scold him, he never listens to anyone.. he was driving single handedly while the other hand was busy texting to his buddy.. he was so engrossed in in cell that he didnt noticed a girl running in the middle of the road.. n when he noticed it was too late.. he tried slowing the car but it hit her a little making her fall down...

'Ohh shit..!' he cursed under his breath n got out of the car n was shocked to see the girl.. she was very beautiful.. but.. he blinked.. she was wearing a very dull colored shalwar kameez whose color he can't guess due to the excessive washing.. there was a very thick coat of sweat on her entire body n she was breathing very deeply.. moving his gaze down, he saw that there was only one slipper in her left foot which came as a shocker to him.. sighing almost happily, he saw the purse not too far away from her n picked it up to know the name and address of the girl and contact her family members..

he sighed heavily n lifted her in his arms bridal style n gently laid her on the back seat of his car.. n buckled her so that she may not fall down.. while driving towards the hospital in speed, he dialled the number of the only person that came in his mind in this type of situation..

'Abhi..'

 **O-O-O-O**

'Kahan... kahan hai meri beti?'

a person entered the hospital looking disheveled n his face stained with tears.. he went to the reception with an aged lady n a teenage girl of about 18... they all were having tears in their eyes.. the old man asked again to the receptionist..

'aap btaa kyun nhn rhe hain k meri beti kahan hai?'

'sir.. aap ki beti ka naam?' the receptionist asked..

'Shreya.. Shreya Sharma..' this time the teenage girl answered quickly but was cut with a voice from behind..

'aap Shreya k ghr wale hain?' they looked at the young n dashing man who was wearing blue jeans n dark brown t-shirt showing his muscles clearly..

'haan beta mein Shreya k apita hun.. kahan hai meri bachi? aur tum kon ho?'

'uncle woh abhi operation theater mein hai.. mera naam Daya hai.. uss ka accident meri hi gari se hua tha..' he said looking down guilty..

the old man was about to say something when the door of the OT opened n the doctor came out..

the old lady reacted fast n went to the doctor n said in a teary voice.. 'dostor saab.. meri guriya abb kaisi hai? zyaada tou nhn lagi naa uss ko? woh theek tou ho jaey gi naa?'

the old man came to the old lady n hugged her tightly.. she released all the tears in his warm embrace.. Daya felt more guilty looking at he tears n felt responsible of them.. he wanted to do something for this family.. he turned towards the doctor n asked him.. 'doctor kaisi hai woh? koi ghabrane wali baat tou nhn hai naa? dekhein agr aap logon se kuch nhn ho rha tou mjhe btaaen mein ksi bare hospital se contact krta hun..'

saying this he reached for the mobile in his jeans pocket but was stopped when the doctor said.. 'dekhien Miss Shreay theek hain leknn...'

the doctor couldnt complete the sentence as they all heard a loud shriek...

 **O-O-O-O**

He was standing outside the ward with his hands crossed on his chest n a very sour expression on his face n a lot of hurt n hatred in his eyes.. hurt for the person lying in front of him n hatred for himself for putting the person in this condition.. he didnt knew for how much longer he would have continued his self-hatred as a firm hand gripped his shoulder which he instantly recognized n hugged the person with 'Boss..'

'Shhh.. kea hua Daya? sbb theek tou hai naa? aur woh larki? woh theek hai? koi bari problem hai tou bolo.. hum bare se bare doctor ko dkhaen gein usse...'

when he stopped his babbling, Daya looked at him with tired eyes n said.. 'koi faida nhn hai Abhi.. kuch nhn ho sktaa... siwaaye ekk kaam k.. aue iss k liye koi nhn maane gaa..'

Abhijeet stood there confused.. a girl was standing there looking first at Daya than at Abhijeet... she ignored both of them for the time being n peeked inside the ward n was totally shocked to see the person inside n turned to Daya with a really serious look on her pretty face..

'Daya.. Shreya ko kea hua hai?'

Daya was shocked.. he was staring at her wide eyed.. he pulled himself together n said.. 'mein btaa dungaa but Tarika tum yeh btaao k tum uss ko kaise janti ho?'

Tarika sighed.. 'dost hai meri.. hum donon ne saath mein university se parha hai.. low class family se hai yeh.. but bht hi sanskaari aur dayaalu hai.. iss k pita ji ki tbyat khraab rehti hai.. aur iss ki maa ji doosron k kaprey seeti hain.. usi se guzara hota hai innka.. aur iss ki chhoti behn tou abhi college mein parhti hai.. Daya please jldi se btaao kea hua hai Shreya ko?' Tarika pleaded him..

'Tarika tum mera ekk kaam krogi?' Daya asked as if he didnt heard her..

'Daya yeh itni critical situation hai aur tmhein kaan ki sooj rhi hai?' Tarika asked in anger.. Abhijeet was silently listening to the conversation between his fiancee and best friend..

'Tarika.. mere sawaal ka jawab do..' Daya asked seriously..

Tarika was stunned by the seriousness in her voice n just nodded.. Daya sighed n said.. 'tmhein Shreya ko mjh se shadi krne k liye raazi krnaa hogaa...'

Both Abhijeet and Tarika became shocked and looked Daya as if he had grown two heads whereas Daya was still looking at Shreya's body in the ward..

 **O-O-O-O**

 **FLASHBACK**

'Maa.. Babuji.. Maa... Chhoti.. light kyun bnd ki hai? mjhe kuch nazr nhn aa rha.. kahan hain aap sbb?'

they were shocked, stunned and traumatized.. they couldnt believe their ears.. they turned towards the doctor who nodded slightly..

Shreya's parents were looking at the dotor wide eyed n open mouth.. they didnt wanted to believe that what they were hearing is true.. they wanted the doctor to deny it but he didnt..

they heard Shreya's voice again.. 'Hello.. koi hai yahan? please light khol dein..' her voice turned into a soft whimper n Shreya's mother (AM) couldnt hold her sobs any more she entered the room crying... Chhoti following her..

Shreya shook her head to try n adjust her gaze but no use.. all she could see was the darkness in front of her..

'Maa? mjhe kea hua hai Maa?'

SM said nothing.. she just hugged Shreya very tightly to her chest.. not wanting to let her go..

'Maa mere saath aisa kyun hua Maa? mein ne ksi kaa kea bigara tha? pehle kea km mushiklien thien jo abb yeh bhi?' She continued her talkings in between crying.. 'Maa mein ktn akuch krna chahti thi zndagi mein... kuch bnna chahiti th.. aap ka aur babuji ka haath btaana chahti thi.. lekn dekhein yeh kea ho gaya?

She was saying something else but Daya couldnt bear the look of pain on Shreya's face n was about to leave when he felt the doctor holding his arm n motioning for him to follow him.. not wanting to see his beloved daughter in this state, Shreya's father (SF) also followed the doctor wiping his tears..

Once they entered the cabin, the doctor motioned for them to sit down which they did.. n waited quietly for the doctor to speak up.. when the doctor didnt said anything for few more moments, SF spoke up.. 'doctor saad.. meri beti theek tou ho jaey gi naa? pehle ki trhaan?' there was sooo much hope in these few words which shattered Daya's heart n he spoke up without even wanting to..

'yeh sbb meri wjah se hua hai.. meri ghalti hai..' then he turned towards the doctor n said.. 'dekhein doctor saab.. jtnaa paisa lge gaa mein dene ko tyaar hun but aap please Shreya ko pehle jaisa krr dein.. please..' there were different feelings in Daya's voice which were hard to guess n Daya's outburst was followed by an uncomfortable silence which was thankfully broken by a knock at the door..

'come in..' doctor said n in came another doctor wearing white coat n he was a little aged, maybe in his mid 50s..

the first doctor quickly got up form his seat and SF and daya followed suit..

'Namste Dr. Singh.. aap ko disturb tou nhn kea na mein ne?' the first doctor asked after everyone had settled down..

'Sunil yeh sbb formality chhor aur yeh btao k mjhe kyun bulaya hai?'

'jee Dr..' he sadi n forwarded some papers to hm.. 'yeh dekh lein aap..'

dr. Singh studied the papers for some minutes n looked at Daya n SF.. looking at their hopeful gazes, he sighed n said.. 'mere paas ekk axhi khabr hai aur ekk buri khabrr...'

SF said hopeully.. 'shreya theek ho jaey gi naa?'

Dr Singh nodded a little n added.. 'haan woh theek ho jaey gi lekn...'

'lekn kea Dr..?' Daya asked rather fearfully..

'dekhein Shreya ko jo treatment aur operation chahiye woh sirf US mein hi ho sktaa hai.. yahan abhi itni advanced study nhn hui hai..'

SF slouched on his seat n tears started to flow from his eyss again.. Daya saw then n it took him only a minute to come up with the solution..

'Shreya ka operation hogaa.. mein khud le krr jaunga uss ko US..'

Everyone stared at Daya but Daya was totally oblivious to their stare..

 **FLASHBACK** **END**

 **O-O-O-O**

Abhijeet and Tarika tried to grasp that information.. Abhijeet was the one to snap out of it..

'lekn Daya.. uss k ilaaj k liye uss se shadi krna zroori hai kea? tu aise bhi tou jaa sktaa hai uss k saath..'

before Daya could say anything, Tarika cut in.. 'nhn Abhi.. Shreya iss trhan kbhi nhn maane gi.. mjhe tou uss ka shadi k liye maanna hi mushkil lgg rha hai..'

'Tarika please.. tm kuch bhi krr k manaa lo uss ko.. please..' Tarika just nodded n Abhijeet was once again shocked by the emotions in his best friend cum brother's eyes..

 **O-O-O-O**

 **A/N:** soooo how was the story guys? i know zyaada axha nhn hai but i will try to improve in next chap.. n i will also update my other stories.. just need some time.. hope u guyss undrstand.. m in a hurry right now... iss liye zyaada baatein nhn.. :P ;)

n if u r reading this, please leave a review.. :)

next update on Monday.. if i get satisfied by the number of reviews.. ;) it will hopefully be the last chapter.. ;)

Take Care.. :)

Regards,

Fati Sid


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hello Everyone..! Thank you all soooo much for this much support n love.. ;) m sooo happy... chalo let's reply to the reviewers.. ;)

 **Guest:** yaar mjhe koi khaas psnd nhn hai US.. :P bss uss waqt jo country zehn mein aayi likh dea.. ;) thanks for ur review.. :)

 **kaitty:** tu naa abb kuch zyaada hi bol rhi hai.. aisa kuch nhn hai.. tu mjh se zyaada axha likhti hai.. tu nhn hoti tou aaj mein bhi yahan nhn hoti.. ;) thanx for ur support at every step.. :) love you yaar.. :* thanks for ur review.. :)

 **krittika:** baat tou aap ki theek hai.. dekhte hain k Mr. Emotional ne yeh decision kyun lea.. ;) thanks for ur review.. :)

 **Topaz007:** that's the suspense dear.. ;) iss chap mein ptaa chal jaey gaa.. ;) thanks for ur review.. :)

 **Mistic Morning:** wow.. a big review brings a really big smile on my face.. :D i liked ur query n i would say k picture abhi baqi hai... ;) u will know why he decided to marry her in this chap.. ;) thanks for ur review.. :)

 **Drizzle1640:** yaar as i have said before k mein apni baqi ki fics 20 ko update krungi... sorry.. u have to wait till then.. :( thanks for ur review.. :)

 **Jasdeep:** let's see k aap ka guess ktna sahi hai.. ;) thanks for ur review.. :)

 **aditi:** well sachi bolun tou mein ne bhi baad mein socha k Shreya aur tarika ko friends bnaa dun.. ;) iss time uss ko ekk friend ki bht zrurat hogi naa.. ;) thanks for ur review.. :)

thank you all bht saara.. ;) **LoveDaya** , **ravu 161** , **Rajvigirl** , **Guest** , **disani** , **jabagomes1** , **sanika** , **shreya** , **Blair.64** , **Guest** , **Mahesh15** , **vampire's** **feelings** , **Guest** , **aash vin** , **Guest**.. love u all lots... ;) if u guys still have any question, feel free to PM me.. ;) (sorry if i forgot someone..)

aur haan ekk bht important baat.. pehle mein ne socha k iss chap mein finish krr dun story.. lekn phrr mjhe ekk bht hi axhaa idea aaya.. aur mein ne socha k agrr mein ne woh idea nhn use kea tou bht bari naa insafi hogi.. iss liye yeh story thori aur lambi ho gayi hai.. hope u guys dont mind.. ;)

Without further ado, read the chapter, ignore the mistakes n enjoy.. ;)

Now on with the story... n Please Review whether negative or positive... ;)

 **PÝĀĄŔ ĶÎ ĘKĶ KÅHÄŇÎ**

 **Chapter 2**

'Maa.. aap ko ekk dfa ki baat smjh kyun nhn aa rhi hai? mjhe shadi nhn krni.. meri apni zndagi tou brbaad ho gayi hai mein ksi aur ki kyun krun?'

her voice held pain, hurt and anger.. SM was also in tears but she wasnt about to give up on her..

'lekn Shreya beta.. tere theek hone ki yehi ekk umeed hai.. wrnaa..' SM couldnt complete her sentence n started crying..

Shockingly, Shreya was acting heartless.. even her mother's tears were not affecting her heart..

'Maa mjhe ksi kaa ehsaan nhn lena.. aur waise bhi ghalti unn ki nhn thi meri thi.. mjhe dhiyaan se chalna chahiye thaa..'

'leknn beta tu saari zndagi..'

'tou kea ho gaya Maa.. reh lungi mein aise hi.. lekn ksi kaa ehsaan nhn lungi. aur waise bhi Maa.. ilaaj bnaa shadi k bhi ho sktaa hai.. shadi krnaa zroori nhn hai..' she said stubbornly..

'Shreya tu pagalon wali baatein kaise krr skti hai? dmaagh se kaam le tu.. tjhe ilaaj k liye US jaana hai.. UP nhn jo ksi bhi airey ghairey k saath bhej dun tjhe.. tu..' SM was cut in between when Shreya shouted..

'haan Maa.. yehi tou mein bhi keh rhi hun k mjhe ksi airey ghairey se shadi nhn krni.. mein..' she was cut in between when SM said in a soft tone..

'Shreya.. Daya bht axhaa larka hai beta.. woh apni mrzi se shadi krna chah rha hai tjh se.. tu khud btaa.. aisi haalat mein tjh se shadi kon krtaa..? aaj kal tou larke waalon ko bahuon mein dus gunn chahiye hote hain... aisi apahich larki ko kon apni patni yaa bahu bnaata hai? tjhe khud bhi ptaa hai k itnaa bara faisla koi bnaa wjah k nhn letaa.. Daya ne kuch soch k hi yeh faisla liya hoga naa..'

Shreya listened everything in silence.. when SM stopped talking she said with a heavy voice.. 'Maa isi liye mjhe yeh shadi nhn krni.. ptaa nhn kyun woh mjh pe yeh ehsaan krr rhe hain.. mein saari zndagi iss ehsaan k bojh tale nhn reh skti.. aur.. aurr agrr mein kbhi sahi nhn hui tou? mein saari zndagi ksi pe bojh bnn k nhn reh skti naa Maa..'

before SM could say anything there was a knock at the door n a lady came in with a bouquet of flowers... n a big smile on her face..

'Namaste aunti jee.. kaisi hain aap?' she asked her while keeping the bouquet beside Shreya's bed..

'mein tou theek hun Tarika beta lekn tmhaari yeh dost theek nhn rehne degi mjhe..'

'yeh mein kea sunn rhi hun Shreya?' Tarika said in a fake shock.. 'tu auntie jee ko kyun tang krr rhi hai?'

'yaar Tarika tjhe nhn ptaa Maa kea chah rh hain mjh se.. mein yeh nhn krr skti.. mjh se nhn hogaa..' Shreya said in a stubborn but tired tone..

'Tarika beta tum hi smjhaao iss ko.. mein jbb tkk iss k liye soup bnaa k le aati hun ghr se..' saying this SM went out leaving the two friends behind..

after a moment's silence, Tarika said.. 'mein sbb janti hun Shreya..'

Shreya was shocked.. 'tu kaise janti hai sbb? aur tjhe kaise ptaa chala k mein hospital mein hun?'

Tarika sat on the bed beside Shreya, held her hand n said.. 'Daya Abhijeet ka bhai hai..'

Shreya was shocked as Tarika continued.. han mein janti hun tum kea soch rhi ho.. Daya Abhijeet ka saga bhai nhn hai lekn sage bhai se bhi barh k hai.. tm uss ko iss liye nhn janti k woh zyaada trr India se bahr rha hai apne business ki wjah se.. last month hi aaya tha hmaari engagment ki wjah se.. lekn tum uss se nhn milein thein.. Daya ne Abhi ko btaaya tha k uss ki gari se ksi larki ka accident hua hai.. tbb mein Abhi k saath hi hospital aayi thi aur tmhein dekha tha..'

Shreya till now got a hold of herself n said.. 'Tarika phrr tou tmhein ptaa hi hoga naa k mein shadi kyun nhn krnaa chah rhi.. mein unn k laiq nhn hun.. kahan woh bahr k rehne wale aur kahan mein ekk aam si larki.. aur tou aur abb mein andhi bhi hun.. ptaa nhn theek ho bhi paaungi yaa nhn..'

'Shreya..! abb ekk baar aur apne aap ko andha mtt kehnaa..' Tarika said angrily n continued.. 'Dr ne kaha hai k tum theek ho jaogi.. lekn uss k liye tmhein US jaana paregaa..' Tarika was saying but was cut by Shreya..

'leknn Tarika mein kaise ksi se bhi shadi krr skti hun? woh bhi itni bari kmzori k saath? aur agr mein kbhi theek nhn hui tou?' Shreya's eyes got wet while saying this.. needless to say, she was afraid of what will be the outcome of the operation..

'Shreya Dr. Singh India k sbb se axhe eye expert hain.. unhon ne kaha khai k tum theek ho jaogi.. unn pe naa sahi Bhagwaan pe tou bharosa rkho..' Tarika calmly made her understood this..

'yeh sbb tou theek hai Tarika lekn iss k liye shadi krna zroori hai kea?' Shreya asked hesitatingly..

'nhn.. nhn.. tum shadi mtt kro.. blke ekk anjaan larke k saath anjaan mulk mein ekk hi ghr mein reh lena tum.. bht modern ho naa tum..' Tarika said sarcastically..

'Tarika yeh tum kaisi baatein krr rhi ho? mein aisa kaise krr skti hun?' Shreya became scared..

'tum baat hi aisi krr rhi ho Shreya.. mein tmhein bht axhe se janti hun.. mjhe ptaa hai k tm ksi bhi ghair k saath nhn rho gi, isi liye mein keh rhi hun k shadi kr lo.. Daya bht axhaa larka hai.. woh tmhein bht khush rkhegaa..'

'Tarika woh tou rkh lein gein khush lekn kea mein unn ko khush rkh paungi? woh mjh pe itna bara ehsaan kyun krr rhe hain Tarika? mein kea lgti hun unn ki?'

Shreya couldnt control her tears for much longer.. Tarika couldnt control her words n they were out before she even thought about them..

'kyun k woh tum se pyaar krtaa hai..'

 **O-O-O-O**

 **FLASHBACK**

'Daya shadi kiye bghair bhi tou tu uss ki madad krr skta hai naa?'

for the last half an hour Abhijeet was trying to make Daya understand the negative effects of this marriage as he knew that no one will be happy after this marriage..

'kyun k mein uss se pyaar krta hun..' this was the height of tolerance of Daya.. and he said suddenly making Tarika spit her coffee and Abhi stared at him with scrutining gaze..

they were sitting in the cafeteria of the hospital after talking to the doctor and meeting Shrerya's parents and consoling them about everything and telling them the future plans.. no one objected as they saw that Daya indeed was a gem and they could see in his eyes that he was an honest person... and would keep their daughter happy.. so they blessed him with warm wishes..

Knowing the real reason, Tarika was shocked and Abhijeet's face was expressionless.. which was making Daya a little nervous..

'Daya tum tou aaj hi mile ho Shreya se.. tou yeh achanak se pyaar kaise ho gaya?' Tarika asked with a little doubt and confusion..

'Tarika mein ne uss ko sbb se pehle tmhari aur Abhi ki engagement pe dekha tha.. mein ne uss ko kuch dair k liye dkha tha aur phr woh chali gayi thi.. lekn woh ekk nazr hi dil pe lagi thi..' saying this, Daya winked at Tarika which made Tarika laugh.. Abhijeet still stayed silent, observing Daya..

'Tarika..' Abhijeet said shifting his gaze from Daya to Tarika.. 'tum Shreya se baat krlo.. jtni jldi shadi ho jaey utnaa hi axha hai.. kyun k Shreya kaa operation jald se jald hona hai..

'theek hai Abhijeet.. mein abhi baat krti hun Shreya se..' Tarika said with excitement n went towards Shreya's room..

 **FLASHBACK END**

 **O-O-O-O**

'tmhein abb bhi yaqeen nhn aa rha tou tum Daya se khud baat krlo..' Tarika said after telling Shreya about Daya's confession..

'nhn.. nhn Tarika.. mjhe bss kuch time chahiye mentally ready hone k liye..' Shreya said, hesitating a little..

'Shreya tmhein jtnaa tym chahiye shadi k baad mil jaey gaa but tmhaare operation zyaada late nhn ho sktaa..'

Shreya said nothing just laid her head upon the bed rest and Tarika got the silent answer she needed and smiled..

 **O-O-O-O**

'aap mjhe asli reason btaane ka kasht krein gein?' Abhijeet said in a sarcastic tone, after Tarika left to talk with Shreya..

'yy.. yeh tum kea keh rhe ho Abhi? mein ne blkul theek reason btaya hai..' saying this Daya started playing with the car keys, not looking at Abhijeet in the eye..

'Abb goonge bn k kyun bethe ho? Kuch bolo ge bhi yaa nhn..?'

'Boss aisa kuch nhn hai.. mein ne sach kaha hai... mein waqai Shreya se pyaar kta hun..'

'Mein ne kbb kaha k tum jhoot bol rhe ho.. mein ne yeh kaha hai k tum kuch aur bhi chhupa rhe ho..'

'Tm aisa kaise keb skte ho Abhi?' Daya said stubbornly..

'Daya mein tmhein tm se zyaada axhe se janta hun.. agr aam si koi baat hoti tou tum Shreya ko time dete.. foran shadi ki baat nhn krte.. aur jtnaa mein tmhein janta hun tm srf guilt ki wjah se bhi aisa nhn krr rhe... phrr problem kea hai yaar?

'Abhi koi baa...' he was cut by Abhijeet's stern call...

'Daya..!"

'Abhi woh..' Daya hesitated a bit..

'Haan bolo kea hua?'

'Boss woh Shreya..."

'Daya tu baat poori krega yaa nhn.?'

'Abhi.. Shreya k peechhe woh Chaturvedi para hai..' Daya said in a go...

Abhijeet fell silent, not believing his ears.. after a while, he gathered his thoughts n said.. 'Daya aisa kaise ho sktaa hai? Tjhe koi ghalat fehmi tou nhn hai..?' His tone was worried...

'Nhn boss.. mein ne theek trhaan se ptaa kea hai.. yehi reason hai jo mein jald se jald shadi krna chahta hun Shreya se... mjhe ptaa hau aisi situation mein Shreya ko time chahiye hoga but Boss.. time tou uss ko shadi k baad bhi mil sktaa hai naa.. kyun k agrr uss Chaturvedi ko ptaa chal gaya k Shreya kahan hai tou woh ptaa nhn kea kre..'

Abhijeet said nothing just nodded slightly n said... 'tmne kea socha hai phr? Kea kroge uss Chaturvedi kaa?'

'Abhi nhn Boss.. Shreya ka operation ho jaey successfully uss k baad iss Chatutvedi ko bhi dekh lunga mein..'

Daya said in a firm determination which made Abhijeet proud..

 **O-O-O-O**

 **A/N:** soo how was it? i know k short hai but abhi yahan tkk hi theek hai.. next chap mein hmaare DaReya ki shadi hogi... ;) aur kuch aur bhi.. ;) if u know what i mean.. ;)

aur haan.. i know bht saare questions houn gein sbb k paas jnn ka jawab aap ko jald mil jaey gaa.. ;) aur woh ques kea hain please mjhe btaaye gaa zroor.. ;)

Aur haan! please Review..! they make my day..! :D

Until Next Time.. ;)

Take Care.. :)

Regards,

Fati Sid


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone..! m back.. dkho guys.. mein iss waqt bht jldi mein hun.. aaj paper hai mera.. :P aur mein yeh lih rhi hun.. :P iss liye cant thank u guys individually.. but thank you all of u for ur lovely reviews.. ;) love u guys lot..

aur haan..! this is my fav chap.. coz it is long n it has lots of sweet DaReya moments... ;) iss mein koi confusion clear nhn hogi.. but next waale mein ho jaey gi.. ;) so enjoy..!

Now on with the story... Please Review whether negative or positive...

 **PÝĀĄŔ ĶÎ ĘKĶ KÅHÄŇÎ**

 **Chapter 3**

'Nhn..! Aisa kaise ho skta hai? Mere chungal se koi nkal k kaise bhaag sktaa hai.. pehli dfaa hua hai mere dhande mein aisa... aur aakhri baar bhi.. bss woh mjhe mil jaey.. chhorunga nhn uss ko..'

His thoughts were interrupted with a ring..

'Haan Tony.. bol kea pta chala?'

'Koi kaamyaabi nhn hui Boss.. jo address aap ne dea hai uss ghr mein koi nhn hai.. aur wahan k parosion ko bhi kuch nhn ptaa..'

'Aise kaam nhn chale gaa Tony.. mjhe jald se jald chahiye woh.. Chaturvedi k pinjre se bhaagne wali pehli churiya hai woh.. aisa haal krunga uss ka k aainda koi aisi hrkat krne k baare mein soche gaa b nhn..'

He ended the call with a wicked laugh n gulped down his drink in one go with a wicked smile on his face looking at the photo in front of him on the table..

'Bss kuch din k baad tm meri baahon mein hogi.. Aur mein tmhaara woh haal krunga k pachhtaogi bhagne pe...'

 **O-O-O-O**

'Chal Shreya... hum tjhe ready krein..' Tarika said while entering the room with Chhoti behind her...

'Haan didi.. mjhe naa hmesha se shoq tha aap ko dulhan bnne huey dkhne kaa... aaj woh shoq bhi poora ho jaey gaa..'

'Shoq tou mjhe bhi bht tha apne aap ko dulhan k roop mein dkhne kaa... lekn abb dkh hi tou nhn skti..' Shreya said in a sad n depressed tone..

This has been her attitude towards every news related to her marriage.. she was very strong.. not wanting her blindness to b a part of her life, she usually tried not be depressed due to it, believing it was only temporary.. but somehow, any news related to her upcoming marriage always made her mood sour.. she didnt denied marrying but it was clear that she didnt wanted to marry n even Daya knew about it... but he still insisted on marrying, knowing that it is best for her future..

The big day arrived n Tarika n Chhoti went to Shreya's room to get her ready...

'Shreya tmhein ktni baar kaha hai k aisi mayoosi wali baatein nhn krte... tum blkul theek ho jaogi..'

'Haan didi.. aur aa hum bht saari tsveerein lein gein taa k aap apne successful operation k baad dkh lein aap ktni sundar lgg rhein hain..' Chhoti said while fixing Shreya's makeup expertly..

Before Shreya could say anything, SM came inaide while saying.. 'arey larkiyon meri guriya abhi tkk tayaar hui k nhn? Ktnaa waqt lgaa rhe ho tum log.. Muhrat ka samaiy nklaa jaa rha hai.. hmein waqt pe Mandir pohanchnaa hai..'

saying this she saw Shreya.. she was looking really gorgeous in blood red knee length frock with choori daar pajama.. on the dupatta, beautiful work of silver was embroidery.. matching the colour of the jewelry.. beautifully complementing Shreya was light makeup highlighting her natural beauty..

SM's eyes were filled with tears that how beautiful her little girl looked.. a mother always thinks about the day of her daughter's marriage.. to see her in the typical red dress of marriage.. to see her forehead adorned with sindoor n her neck decorated with mangalsutar.. such were the feelings of Sm right now..

Tarika and Chhoti was looking at SM and then at Shreya.. they both knew what SM was feeling and they were also having tears.. SM came closer to Shreya n kissed her forehead..

'ktni sundar lgg rhi hai meri guriya.. ktni bari ho gayi hai Shreya tm.. abhi kal hi ki baat lgg rhi hai k tum paida huin thein.. aur aaj itni bari ho gaen k ksi aur k ghr ki lakshmi bnne jaa rhi hai..' SM smiled a little sadly..

Shreya's eyes also got moist.. even she never thought that she will get married.. that she will leave her beloved parents her little angel sister.. never in her wildest dreams she thought that she will get married.. even in this condition..! she never thought she will be so unlucky n lucky in the same time.. unlucky because of her current situation n lucky because of getting married to the person who was in some way responsible for this situation who loved her.. it sounded like a fairy tale to her.. n right now all she wanted was to get her eyesight back.. that was it..

they all went downstairs where SF was waiting for them.. Daya and Abhijeet said that they will reach the Mandir directly.. SF saw Shreya n his eyes were filled with tears.. Tarika n SM were holding her from either side n guiding her down stairs.. they were residing at Tarika's house for the time being due to the insistence of Tarika n Duo until Shreya came back from US after her operation for reasons unknown to Sm n SF..

they all sat comfortably in the car and drove towards the MAndir.. each passenger having different thoughts..

 **O-O-O-O**

The temple, with awesome infrastructure, was build with white marble, the mandap was fixed in center where maa durga's moorthi can be seen so the couple can get blessing from divine goddess... the mandap four corner was decorated with 7 pots and in center yagya was developed where the priest was chanting mantras in front of fire and couple sat and repeating the chants..

After the phere, Daya adorns Shreya's forehead with sindoor and ties the mangalsutar around her neck... Then they bent in front of SM and SF and took their blessings.. Daya was about to bend in front of Abhijeet when he nodded no n hugged Daya as Shreya hugged her parents n cried..

'Shreya.!' a girl called her and Shreya's face was lit with a bright smile..

'Fara..! tum.. tm yahan kaise?' Shreya said in an unbelieving voice..

'haan mein..! tmse itna tou hua nhn k apni dost ko bula lo.. mjhe Tarika ne btaaya aur mein aa gayi..' Fara said while hugging Shreya..

Shreya smiled n said.. 'bht axha kea Tarika ne..'

Tarika and Fara both smiled and took Shreya to the car.. and then they drove towards the house.. Shreya's new home..!

 **O-O-O-O**

They reached home and Daya helped Shreya out of the car..

'Ekk minute..' Tarika said suddenly when they were about to enter the home.. 'tum log ruko.. mein abhi aayi..'

saying this she quickly entered the house before they could ask her something.. she came back with a kailash full of rice n put it in front of Shreya n said.. 'Shreya.. tmhaare blkul saamne kailash rkhaa hai.. tum right pair se uss ko hlka saa andr ki trf gira do..'

Shreya hesitated a little but Daya held her hand n squeezed it a little.. Surprisingly,. Shreya relaxed n did as she was told..

then, Fara came n put a thaali in front of Shreya with red water in it n said.. 'abb Shreya tum iss thaali mein pehle apna right foot rkho aur phr left aur aage chalti rho.. Daya guide krtaa rhegaa tmhein..'

Shreya did as she was asked silently with Daya guiding her.. they sat on the sofa in the living room and did some rasm and took some photos.. then Daya got up n took Tarika in a corner n said something to her.. she looked shocked at first then she nodded in understanding n they both came back n Tarika said to Shreya..

'chalo Shreya tmhein room mein le chalti hun.. tm change krr k araam krlo..' she signalled Fara something who nodded..

'haan Shreya... tm thak gayi hogi.. thora rest krlo..'

they took Shreya in Daya's... DaReya's room and helped her to change and left the room n Daya entered his.. no.. THEIR room..

 **O-O-O-O**

'Shreya tum yahan bed pe so jao.. mein couch pe so jaungaa.. aur raat ko ksi b cheez ki zroort ho tou mjhe utha dena...' Daya said while making Shreya sit on the bed..

Daya was about to leave when Shreya held his hand and said.. 'aap bhi yahein bed pe so jaen naa..' her voice a little hesitant...

Daya sensed that she was feeling uncomfortable n was just asking him to stay out pd courtesy... so he said.. 'arey nhn Shreya.. tm bed pe so jao.. mein couch pe theek rhungaa..'

'Lekn mjhe axha nhn lgegaa k mein bed pe soun aur aap couch pe..' she saif innocently with head down.. 'aur waise b mein kon hoti hun aap ko bed pe sone se yaa kuch aur krne se mnaa krne wali..'

She said in a meaningful tone which Daya understood at once.. he took a deep breath on her insecurity n fear, sat down beside her on the bed and held her hands in between his and said... 'Shreya ekk baat tm axhe se jaan lo aaj.. jbb tkk tm nhn chahogi.. jbb tkk tm comfortable feel nhn krogi mein tmhaare saath kuch nhn krungaa... chahe operation se pehle ho yaa operation k baad.. tmhaare saath tmhari mrzi k bnaa kuch hoga yeh baat apnr dmaagh se nkaal do...'

Daya said all this in a cold tone which held a lot of hurt in it.. it was true that he was hurt that he she didnt trust him but his hurt vanished when he saw her guilty and tear strained face..

'I m sor...' he was cut in between..

'Nhn nhn... i m sorry.. mjhe aap ko iss trgan se nhn kehnaa chahiye thaa.. i m sorry mein ne aap ko ghalat smjhaa..' she said all this with difficulty as the tears were making it hard for her to say anything more..

Daya himself felt guilty after seeing her tears.. he should have known it would b hard for her to trust someone in this type of situation.. he gently cleaned her cheeks, wiping all the tears and made her lay down...

'Axha chalo yeh sbb baatein chhoro aur so jaao.. kal subha hmein passport office jaana hai tmhaara passport bnwane.. iss liye subha jldi uthna hogaa..' he said adjusting her pillow comfortably when she said suddenly..

'Aur aap?' her sentence was incomplete but he got the meaning behind them n smiled lightly...

'Haan mein bhi yahein so rha hun tmhaare paas.. raat ko ksi b cheez ki zroort ho tou foran uthaa dena mjhe.. zyaada sochnaa mtt.. theek hai?'

Shreya smiled a little n said.. 'theak hai..'

'Chalo abb so jao.. Good Night..'

'Good Night..'

 **O-O-O-O**

His eyes automatically opened on time which wasnt very surprising as he got a good night's sleep.. the first thing he saw after opening his eyes, took his heart and breath away.. he always thought about it but he never knew it would become a reality.. She was resting her head on his chest on the place where his heart is.. both of her hands beside her face.. his arms were circled around her tiny waist in a comfortable manner and she had a very sweet n satisfied smile ob her face... he just kept staring at her not even blinking...

She didnt knew for how long she slept but she could bet that this was the best sleep she had gotten in ages.. she felt a strange sense of security in the massive hold around her.. and she was enjoying it.. after a few moments, she got back her senses, her smile gone n before she could free herself from the grip, a husky masculine voice hit her ears, hot breath tickling her ear..

'Good Morning..'

She blushed deep crimson knowing that he had been awake for some time...

'Good Morning..' she said a little shyly..

'Theek se neend aayi naa tmhein?' He asked in a worried tone..

She just nodded.. he was about to say something else when a knock interrupted their beautiful moment..

He cursed the knocker under his breath n regretfully got away from her n opened the door..

'Daya.. Shreya uth gayi kea?' The new comer asked... Daya just nodded n stepped aside to let her enter.. She entered and saw Shreya sitting on the bed, with her back attached to the head rest..

'Good Morning Shreya..!'

Shreya smiled brightly.. 'Good Morning Tarika..'

'arey waah aaj bare axhe mood mein ho..' Tarika teased Shreya who blushed.. Tarika naughtily looked at Daya who came out of the bathroom after changing n saw shreya, who was as red as an apple n smiled a little n went out, to get away from the naughty stares he was receiving from his future sister-in-law..

'chalo Shreya... tm ready ho jao.. tmhaare kaprey mein ne bathroom mein hi rkh diye hain.. koi help chahiye ho tou btaa dena.. phr tm logon ko passport office bhi jaana hai naa..'

Shreya nodded n did as she was told..

 **O-O-O-O**

A few days passed and finally came the day when they were to leave for US.. everyone came at the airport to see off the couple.. they said their good byes n went through the checking n sat in the plane..

Daya and Shreya were both silent as they sat beside each other.. both lost in their own thoughts..

Surprisingly, Shreya wasnt thinking about her operation.. rather she was thinking about the last few days spent with Daya.. they had been the best days of life.. she felt like a little girl whenever Daya would care for her.. as if she is a small child.. he would try to be with her for the whole 24 hours of the day.. which was possible because after all, he was one of the biggest businessmen of India.. n had the best staff whom he trusted.. that's why he was able to be with Shreya whenever she needed... thinking of the last days, a small smile made way on her face n she unconsciously leaned her head on his forehead..

Daya was worried about her operation.. he had done everything he could to contact the best doctors in US and they assured him that she will be as good as before.. even after their assurance, a small tinge of fear was still present in his heart.. he was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Shreya lying her head on his shoulder.. he smiled and let her sleep.. as he knew that it is going to take some time to reach US.. he also closed his eyes n rested his head on the back of his seat..

 **O-O-O-O**

'woh bht axhe hain yaar.. bht zyaada axhe.. ptaa hai tmhein hum donon ekk hi ghr mein ekk hi kamre mein blkul akele rehte hain.. aur haq hone k bawajood unhon ne aaj tkk kuch nhn kea..' she said over the phone in a surprised yet blissful tone..

'arey waah..! mjhe tou lgtaa hai k tjhe bhi pyaar hogaya hai.. apne 'unn' se..' Fara said in a naughty tone..

'pyaar vyaar ka ptaa nhn.. lekn mein unn ki bht izzat krti hun.. bht zyaada.. aur mjhe yaqeen hai.. aane waale dnon mein yeh izzat zroor pyaar bnn jaey gi..' she said in a dreamy tone, unaware that he had heard her last line n was smiling brightly..

they have been in US for a week n he was following the doctor's orders n was giving her medicines on time before her operation.. and was glad to know that her operation will be successful... even though a little fear was still present..

 **O-O-O-O**

She was standing in the middle of the room, both her hands stretched behind her back as she tried unsuccessfully to zip her shirt..

He came in at the exact moment and saw her struggle n stopped dead in his track and kept looking at the embodiment of beauty.. he got out of his day dream when he saw the tears of frustration running down her cheeks.. he came back to his senses and moved towards her..

She was frustrated beyond thoughts.. 'mjh se yeh ekk zara saa kaam nhn ho rha.. mere andhe hone kaa mjh pe itnaa asr para hai.. kea mein saari zndagi ais...' her thoughts were cut short when she felt a familiar sensation on her hands that were stretched back.. she was stunned but the next moment she felt all the blood rushing on her face.. he gently pried her hands off her back and smoothly moved the zipper up, purposely touching her bare back a little, making her shiver with nervousness.. he was glad that she no longer felt uncomfortable or unsafe in his presence.. after zipping her shirt, he slowly turned her around top face him..

She felt his hands touching her bare back n felt nervous and another emotion which she couldnt recognize.. after completely zipping her zip, she felt him slowly turn her around.. for the first time in past month she felt glad that she couldnt see.. she couldnt even think of how would she would have looked him in the face..

He looked at her closely n saw that her face was as red as blood.. he smiled lightly n moved a strand of hair from her face to get a better look of her face.. he held her hands in his n moved her in front of the dressing table n took a small box from the dressing table and opened it..

She felt his hands moving over her forehead with something and knew that he was adorning her forehead with sindoor.. she was enjoying this moment with him as much as he was.. even though she would never say it out loud..

Their sweet n romantic moment was interrupted when his phone rang and he sent his mobile dead glares..

 **O-O-O-O**

 **A/N:** Sooo how was it guys? mjhe bht maza aaya yeh chap likhne mein n i hope k aap logon ko parhen mein bhi itnaa hi maza aaya ho.. ;) aur please mistakes ignore krr dena k mein ne yeh bht jldi jldi likha hai..

aur haan do tell me through Review or PM k which was ur fav DaReya moment in this chap.. ;)

aur pleeeease pray for me.. abb mein paper kaa parhne jaa rhi hun.. ;) aaj paper hai.. :P

thanks alot **katiiy** for helping me in the wedding scene and rasms.. i owe u one.. ;) aur sorry k tmhaari baat nhn maani.. :P mein update kiye bghair nhn reh paayi.. :P ;) i m impatient n u know it.. ;)

aur haan.. REVIEW everyone..! it makes my day beautiful.. ;)

Take Care.. :)

Regards,

Fati Sid


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** hello everyone..! i know.. i know.. mein ne jnn lgon se kaha tha update krungi.. unn k liye i m sorry.. :/ mein late ho gayi.. but kea krti.. aaj hmaare haan koi power supply kaa mslaa hua thaa aur laptop charge bhi nhn thaa.. iss liye itnaa late update krr rhi hun.. :/ hope u guys understand n dont mind.. ;)

aur haan... iss chap mein confusions bht barh jaen gein but iss k baad waale chap mein shayad ap ko sbb sawaalon k jwaab mil jaen.. ;)

Thank you everyone who reviewed the previous chapter.. love u guys.. :* ;)

now enough bkwaas of mine.. read the story, ignore the mistakes n enjoy..!

Now, on with the story... Please Review.. whether positive or negative... ;)

 **PÝĀĄŔ ĶÎ ĘKĶ KÅHÄŇÎ**

 **Chapter 4**

While Daya and Shreya were in US.. Abhijeet was busy collecting evidence against Chaturvedi so that Shreya could be safe.. the more he researched about Chaturvedi, the more he was becoming determined to find out any proof related to his dirty works.. but Chaturvedi was a sly bastard.. he used beautiful girls for his wicked purposes to sell them abroad.. no one knew how many lives he had destroyed.. but all this was going to come to an end soon..!

the first thing he did was to contact the Commissioner of Police, who assured him that they will help him to take action against Chaturvedi if he got enough evidence to prove him guilty..

Abhijeet cut the call, feeling as if a headache was coming.. he rest his head on the back of the sofa in the lounge n kept staring at the ceiling.. think of something to clear this mess... suddenly, he felt a hand massaging his temple.. he sighed with relief and leaned more backwards in the comfort..

'kea kaha commissioner sahab ne?'

'wohi jo mein ne kaha tha tum se k bnaa saboot k woh kuch nhn krr skte..' Abhijeet sighed in distress..

'woh bhi tou ekk trhaan se theek hi keh rhe hain naa Abhijeet..'

'lekn Tarika.. jbb ekk shaks k baare mein ptaa hai k woh corrupt hai.. logon ki zndigiyaan brbaad krr rha hai uss ko tou bnaa court case k hi phansi pe latkaa dena chahiye..' Abhijeet said in anger..

Tarika sighed and sat beside Abhijeet.. 'Abhijeet kaanoon tou sbb k liye ekk hi hota hai na.. agrr aise hi bnaa ksi court case k logon phaansiyan dena start ho jaen tou ktne be gunaahon ko phaansi ho jaey gi..'

Abhijeet sighed in defeat n nodded a little.. 'haan yeh tou hai.. lekn abb tum yeh btaao k hum kea krein?'

'mere paas ekk idea hai Abhi..' Tarika said softly.. not meeting his eyes..

Abhijeet looked at her for a moment.. trying to figure out what she was thinking.. his eyes widened in shock when he figured out what she was thinking and he almost shouted.. 'tmhaara dmagh khraab hai kea Tarika? mein tmhein aisa kuch nhn krne dungaa.. hum koi aur raasta bhi tou apnaa skte hain naa...'

'koi aur raasta kea Abhijeet?' she asked calmly.. 'koi aur idea hai tou btaa do tum.. hum woh krr lein gein..'

Abhijeet thought for some minutes then nodded his head in no.. looking defeated.. 'lekn Tarika.. iss mein khatraa bht hai..'

'Abhi mein jaanti hun.. lekn yeh khatraa tou hmein lenaa hi hogaa naa.. Shreya k liye.. Daya k liye.. iss desh ki hrr uss behn beti k liye jo uss jaise ksi vehshi darinde kaa shkaar hui hai..'

Abhijeet didnt replied but he looked slightly agreed.. Tarika grinned happily.. something was better than nothing..

'waise Abhi.. Daya aur Shreya kbb tkk aa rhey hain..?' Tarika asked in hopes to distract him from the topic which they were discussing some minutes before..

Abhijeet got what she was trying to do n played along.. 'kal raat ko baat hui thi meri uss se.. aaj woh hospital jaen gein doctor k paas.. phr pta chale gaa k Shreya kaa operation kbb hoga..'

Tarika just nodded, not saying anything.. suddenly Abhijeet got up..

'kahan jaa rhe ho tum?'

'usi kaa intezaam krne jo tum ne bekaar kaa plan bnaya hai..' he said sarcastically n went out..

'yeh bhi naa..' Tarika jerked her head n dialled a number..

'suno.. mjhe tmhaari help chahiye hai.. bnht zroori..' she listened at the other end.. 'nhn mere ghrr nhn.. Abhijeet k ghrr aa jao..' after listening something from the other end, she said.. 'theek hai..' n cut the call...

 **O-O-O-O**

He was sitting in his luxuriously decorated room.. with a frown on his face.. and a glass full of beer in one hand and a gun in the other.. making him look more evil then he really was.. his mobile buzzed beside him.. he shot an irritated glance at it but his face brightened when he saw the caller id..

'haan Tony bol.. kuch ptaa chala uss larki kaa?' he asked in an eager voice..

'haan Boss.. woh mil gayi hai.. aap aaj raat iss pate pe akele aaey gaa..' he told him the address..

'waah Tony.. kea kaam kea hai tu ne.. lekn yeh btaa k mein akele kyun aaun? jbb k mein apne kuch bnde bhi laa sktaa hun..' he asked in a confused tone..

'Boss aap ko nhn ptaa? uss ko poore Mumbai ki police surakshaa de rhi hai.. aap ksi k saath aaey tou pakre jaao ge..'

'poore Mumbai ki poluice? inn ki himmat kaise hui k mere shikaar pe nazr rkhein.. abhi uss commissioner ko phone krtaa hun mein..' he said in anger..

'koi faidaa nhn hoga Boss.. mein ne poora ptaa kea hai.. woh business tycoon hai naa Daya Shetty.. woh shaadi krnaa chahtaa hai uss se.. iss liye woh commissioner uss k aage peechhe phrr rha hai..'

'kea.! woh Daya shadi krna chahta hai uss se?uss k paas hogi tou woh uss se shadi kregaa na..' he said wickedly.. 'theek hai Tony.. mein akele aaun gaa.. aur iss baar woh mere haathon se nhn bach skti..' saying this he cut the call..

'Bss aaj raat ki bat hai.. phrr woh mere paas hogi..' he laughed evilly and emptied all the contents of the glass..

 **O-O-O-O**

'Saab aap ne jo kaha mein ne kea.. abb tou aap apun ko jaane do..' he said in a crying tone..

'haan haan jaane dein gein.. pehle tmhaare Boss se tou mil lein..'

he said n went out of the room.. carefully locking it behind him.. then he went upstairs and closed the door of the basement n walked away into one of the rooms on the first floor n knocked it n said..

'Ready rehnaa..'

 **O-O-O-O**

It was late night n a shadow was lurking towards a bungalow in a posh area.. it seemed like he was trying to find a particular bungalow.. finally after what seemed like half an hour he got in front of the bungalow he was looking for n looked here n there to make sure no one is seeing him.. he was surprised to see no policeman standing on the door.. he quickly scanned the area once again and tried to open the door.. which was surprisingly open..

grinning at this luck.. he quickly entered the bungalow and closed the door behind him and quietly listened for any noises.. pleases by the silence, he started glancing inside the rooms.. not surprised that the doors were open.. as it was hot season n it was normal for people to sleep with open doors at night due to the hot atmosphere of the room..

he quickly found the room he was looking for.. it was fully decorated with dark purple and light pink color.. typical girls's theme.. so he knew that this is his destination.. smiling wickedly to himself, he once again looked around for any sign of trouble.. feeling comfortable, he went inside and closed the door behind him.. he grinned when he saw the person he was wanting to see lying in the bed at the far end of the room..

he moved slowly and steadily towards the bed and frowned when he sawthe girl..

'yeh tou woh nhn hai..' he accidentally said out loud making the girl wake up from her sleep n she shouted..

 **O-O-O-O**

'Shreyaa.. ghabraana blkul nhn.. mein tmhaare saath hun..' he said while holding her hand as they walked through the corridors to the doctor's cabin..

'Daya mjhe bht darr lgg rha hai..' she said the sentence almost the fifth time since they reached the hospital..

'kuch nhn hogaa Shreya.. bss doctor kuch test krein gein aur yeh btaaen gein k tmhaara operation kbb hogaa.. tm bss relax rho..' he squeezed her hand a little as they sat in the waiting area..

'lekn Daya..' she was about to say something when he put his finger on her lips.. making her silent and blush at his move in fromt of everyone...

'tmhein mjh pe bharosa hai na Shreya.?'

she just nodded..

'tou phrr tm araam se rho.. tmhaare test clear bhi ho jaen gein aur tmhaara operation bhi successful ho jaey gaa..'

before Shreya could reply him, a nurse came out n said.. 'Mr n Mrs. Shetty?'

'yes..!' Daya said..

'Dr. Arnold will like to meet you..' she said as she motioned for the door.. Daya just nodded a thanks and went to the doctor's cabin with Shreya..

 **O-O-O-O**

 **A/N:** soooo how was it? i know short thaa but next long hogaa.. ;) pleeeeeeeeease review n let me know k kaisaa lgaaa? ;) n u may ask any questions u may have.. ;) i know bht saare houn gein.. ;)

Until then..

Take Care.. :)

Regards,

Fati Sid


End file.
